A Thousand Miles
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: My friend was singing 'A Thousand Miles' and, being the listener, I had this idea. This is a different take of how Grissom found Sara at the end of 'One To Go' My first and probably last attempt at SMUT. My apolos again to the kids


_My only attempt at smut. EVER! I'm experiencing a small mental block in regard to 'Creatures of the Night' but bare with me, I really am trying. Shout out to my BF Sam for introducing to this song and GSRgirlforever for being my beta._

_Nothing is mine unforetunately, or Grissom and Sara would have kissed a lot more while they were together on CSI. Spoilers for 'One To Go'. DUH!_

Maybe a night out in the town had sounded like a good idea at the time, but Sara had quickly begun to have her doubts. Costa Rica was a beautiful place, about that she had no doubts, but it required effort to continually reject the drunks of the night. As least in Vegas, she never had the trouble due to the fact that she was usually at work. Plus karaoke reminded her of Greg's last birthday party.

She quickly dismissed the thoughts when they suddenly turned to Grissom and she felt the urge to burst into tears. Her new friend Kayley saw her show of emotion and gently squeezed her hand under the table.

"Hey. I don't want to see that tonight. Let's just have some fun."

"I miss him Kay. Maybe I made a mistake by leaving."

"You couldn't stay and he knew it. If he knows what he's missing, he'll find you."

"I know he will. It's just how long _before _he figures it out that's bugging me."

"I know. You and me, we'll do a song together."

"I'm no where near drunk enough."

"It's _impossible_ to get drunk on club soda. We just pick a song and belt it out like there's no tomorrow." Sara stared into her glass, pursing her lips before answering.

"Why not? I'm bored."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce, Kayley and Sara!" The announcer belted out before Sara hesitantly took her microphone.

"I am going to kill you after this Kay."

"You chose the song Sara. Who knows, maybe your _fiancée _will hear it in Vegas." Sara kept her opinion to herself as the words appeared on the screen and the music kicked in.

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

The crowd was on their feet, clapping along as the girls sang their hearts out in almost perfect harmony.

Having traveled straight from Vegas to Costa Rica, Grissom was more than ready to hit the pillows before his big man hunt for Sara in the morning. The shift change was messing with his head, but he couldn't help but wonder the streets.

Seeing the karaoke sign outside the pub had somehow caught his interest, though he had no plans to sing himself, he could use a good laugh. Not paying much attention, he ordered a drink, sipping leisurely as the singers on stage continued to belt out their song. One of the voices caught his attention though.__

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause every thing's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memory

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
_Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...._

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
_Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight 

Grissom found himself standing in the crowd clearing as the girls on the stage laughed and jumped off. Tentatively, he began his approach.

Sara felt rather pleased with herself as she jumped down with Kayley. As she handed the microphone back, she felt a familiar presence larking just behind her. _It couldn't be. _She spun quickly, feeling her jaw slacken as her chocolate brown eyes met with ocean blue ones.

"Gil?" Grissom smirks stupidly.

"Unless I have a doppel ganger that I was unaware of" desperate to overcome the tears she could feel welling up, she threw her arms around his neck, holding him as if he would disappear.

"Okay honey, I cant breath." Her grip slacked slightly.

"I just... I can't believe you're actually here." Suddenly, the realization hit. "When do you have to go back?"

"Back?" he asked with scrunched brows.

"To Vegas."

"I don't. I quit my job Sara."

"But you love the lab."

"I love you more. Sure, its the second best lab in the country, and we're solving cases others wouldn't even bother, speaking out for the victims, but what's the point if I cant be with you. I'm done pretending that I can do this on my own. You changed me Sara and there is no way in _hell _that I want to go back to the way I was. You're stuck with me Sidle, one way or the other, cause I'll be damned if I let you go again. I love you."

The tears were falling but Sara made no effort to hide them.

"You came to Costa Rica just to be with me?"

"Well I didn't do it to return your Ipod, which I think I broke by the way." Sara wasn't listening. She grabbed his head, pulling him down for a blistering kiss, unaware that many eyes were staring at them.

BACK AT THE TABLE

"Leave it Craig."

"What? He could be hurting her."

"She kissed him so I doubt it." The group watched as the kiss rose to be inappropriate for young eyes. Kayley had to admit, Sara hadn't been exaggerating when she said the guy could kiss. She could practically see the fireworks. She snapped back to reality when Craig elbowed her.

"Wake up, they're coming over." More like, Sara had tangled their fingers together and was now in the process of _dragging_ him over. "Who's your friend Sara?"

"Everyone, this is Gil. Gil, everyone." Grissom raised his hand but otherwise said nothing. Clearly he was shy...and kind of cute. "I think I'm gonna call it a night. I'll meet you at the pier in the morning if that's alright?" sensing the barrage of questions about to head at her, Sara began to drag Grissom to the nearest exit.

"At least she's getting laid tonight."

Too impatient to wait for Sara to open the hotel room door, Grissom began to lavish her neck with kisses, licking his way to her ear, making her almost crash _through _the door or take him right there in the hall. By the time they actually made it in and to the bedroom, both their shirts and Sara's pants had been abandoned somewhere for them to fall over later.

Tongues teased and fought as Sara stroked the tent in Grissom's khakis before letting them drop, a wondering hand let itself into his boxers. He pulled away, noting the mischievous glint in Sara's eyes. He growled, nipping her neck lightly as she began to stroke him.

"God Sara, you're killing me here."

"This is what happens when you can't make up your damn mind Gilbert."

Roughly shoving her onto the bed, Grissom made sure no spot remained un-kissed while she squealed with delight the entire time. Her squeals became uncontrolled groans of pleasure, her body riffing as his tongue slid its way between the folds of her clit.

"Giiiiillllllll." He paid no attention, exchanging his tongue with a finger, closely followed by a second. She couldn't hold off anymore, even if she wanted to. She came. Hard. "GIL!"

Her juices covered his fingers as her body began to calm down. She found the energy to raise her head as he licked his fingers clean, causing her to whimper slightly. Long fingers tugged his head into a passionate meeting of lips, tasting herself in his mouth. With speed and strength, she flipped them over and slid suggestively down his body before she placed a kiss on the tip of his shaft.

Her tongue was doing magic to his shaft, her head bopping up and down, making Grissom see stars.

"Jesus honey."

She laughed, which made his predicament even harder. He couldn't stand it. At all. In one fluid motion, Grissom had pulled Sara away from his not-so-little guy and flipped her on to her back. Unable to stand the foreplay, he guided himself into her opening, allowing her to adjust after months of solitude. They rocked slowly in perfect sync, gathering speed as their climax became imminent.

They could be heard screaming each others names through the walls.

"I say, keep it down in there, people need their sleep." The British accent was lost in their throws of passion.

In the wee hours of the morning, Sara's walls spasmed as another orgasm rolled over her, allowing Grissom to spill his seed inside her, their breathing erotic, her fingers buried deep with the damp curls on his head that rested on her right breast.

"I really missed this."

"Me too baby. I'm really happy you came. In every concept of the word." Grissom chuckled, for the first time in months.

"Will you still marry me?" Sara glanced down at her fiancée.

"I'd nuts if I didn't. I love you Gil."

"I love you too Sara." Snuggling together, Grissom fell into the best sleep in months, Sara Sidle wrapped tightly in his arms.


End file.
